Little Howler's Very Merry Christmas
A Christmas episode from the Wild Kratts spin off series Little Howler and Friends. Plot Little Howler and his friends are excited about Christmas. But Santa Claus and his reindeer have come down with a bad case of the sniffles. So it's up to the Wild Kratts, Little Howler and his other animal friends to help save Christmas by flying their own sleigh and help save Christmas. Trivia Little Howler and his animal friends pull the Wild Kratts' sleigh. Pulling the sleigh in order from the front to the back line are: Little Howler and Baby Tooth (leading the sleigh) T Bone and Goblin Grabsy and Shadow Hipster and Buddy Clingon and Stuffo Spirit Jr and Muncher Spot Swat and Dandelion Thornsley and Fingertip Muncher and Slider Little Howler and his animal friends can talk to the Wild Kratts in this spin off series. The Wild Kratts wrote a special holiday song about Martin and Chris. The song is called "Martin and Chris, We Love You", sung to the tune of "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" Santa, who was sick gave the Wild Kratts some magic dust for their animal friends to fly. Plush toys of the Wild Kratts and Little Howler and his friends in their holiday outfits will be available for the winter season. It consists of: 6 Inch Little Howler with Santa Hat plush 6 Inch Spot Swat with Christmas Scarf plush 6 Inch Chris Plush (wearing his winter outfit) 6 Inch Martin Plush (wearing his winter outfit) 6 Inch Aviva Plush (wearing her winter outfit with earmuffs) 6 Inch Koki Plush (wearing her winter outfit) 6 Inch Jimmy Plush (wearing his winter outfit) There are 3 exclusive cuddle pillows which consists of Chris, Martin and Aviva wearing their Creature Power Suits. Cast Chris Kratt as Himself Martin Kratt as Himself Grey Delisle as Aviva Corcovado Heather Bambrick as Koki Jonathan Malen as Jimmy Z Jacob Tremblay as Little Howler (replacing Aidan Kratt) Kyle Harrison Breitkopf as Spot Swat TJ McGibbon as Grabsy Sam Lavagnino as Hipster Benji Risley as Shadow Declan Churchill Carter as Dandelion Ethan Pugiotto as Stuffo Keegan Hedley as Thornsley Jaden Alter as Baby Tooth Addison Holley as Fingertip Maximus Riegel as T Bone Sean Michael Kyer as Goblin Justin Kelly as Buddy Lauren Jacques as Clingon Asher Blinkoff as Muncher Chloe Bennett as Swirly Eamon Hanson as Slider Colin H Murphy as Slurpy Tristan Mercado as Camo Quotes: Little Howler: Yay! It's Christmas! Spot Swat: I love Christmas! Thornsley: Me too! Fingertip: Me three. Hipster: Yay! Little Howler: I better go see what the Wild Kratts are doing. Want to join me? Spot Swat: Sure, Little Howler. Thornsley: I'll come with you, Little Howler. Little Howler: Thanks, guys. Scene change Chris and Martin are decorating the tree in Squirrel power suits. Chris: Oh yeah. This is going to be the best Christmas ever. Martin: You said it, bro, Little Howler: Hi, bros. Decorating the tree? Chris: Yep. Martin: With squirrel power! Spot Swat: That explains your bushy tails. Little Howler: Do you guys want to help me decorate Christmas cookies? Jimmy: Did you say cookies? I'm in! Little Howler: Jimmy, you're always into food. (laughs) Jimmy: I sure am. Aviva: I'll help too. Koki: Count me in. Little Howler: Great. I need all the help I can get. Spot Swat: Let's do it! All: Yeah. Little Howler: Wildtastic! I'll start making these animal species gingerbread cookies. Martin: I'll get the flour. Chris: And I'll get the eggs. Aviva: I'll use my banana slicer. Little Howler: Thanks, everyone. Let's get baking. All: Yeah. Everyone gets baking. Thornsley: Hey, I've got sprinkles in my toes. Stuffo: Got the chocolate chips. Shadow: And I have chocolate sauce in my paw! Hipster: And I've got (slurps) Mmmm mmm. Cherries inside my mouth. Little Howler: And I've got eggs on my paws. Yuck! Koki: Thornsley, can you pass me the milk? Thornsley: Sure thing, Koki. (hands the milk to Koki) Koki: Thanks. Aviva: Shadow, can you lend me a hand? Shadow: Banana slicing claws, coming at ya! (helps by slicing the bananas with his paws) Here you go, Aviva. Aviva: Thanks a lot, Shadow. Shadow: No problemo. Little Howler: I can't wait for our Christmas party to start. Spot Swat: Me too! Koki: Aviva and I are going outside to make snow animals right now. Want to join us? All: Yeah. Chris: All right, let's make some snow creatures! Scene change Koki: First, I'm making a snow cheetah. Can you help me, Aviva? Aviva: Coming, Koki. Koki: Ok, we need two lumps of coal for the eyes. Aviva: Got them. Koki: Next, we'll need a top hat. Aviva: Why would we need a top hat? Koki: This is a Christmas cheetah, Aviva. Just have some Creature Christmas fun. Aviva: Ok. Here's the top hat. Koki: Ok, the eyes and top hat are all set. Give me another lump of coal for the nose. Aviva: Here's the cheetah's nose. (giggling) Koki: And we'll need lots and lots of coal for the cheetah's spots. Aviva: Ok. Good thing I'm wearing my winter gloves. Seconds later. Koki: Almost finished. There! Perfect. Cheetah spots are in place. Aviva: Not quite done yet, Koki. It wouldn't be a Christmas cheetah without a scarf. (finds a scarf and puts it on) Ta-da! Koki: This snow cheetah looks great. Little Howler: Wow! Nice snow cheetah. Fingertip: Yeah. Looking good. Thornsley: I love it! Koki: Thanks, everyone. Aviva: I'm glad you liked it. Little Howler: We sure do! (howls) Shadow: So, can we start our party now? All: Yeah. Shadow: Oh boy. Oh boy! Grabsy: All right. Little Howler: I'm so hungry I could eat a whole bunch of cookies. Martin: Tell me about it. Aviva: All right then. Vamos, everyone. Time to get decorating. Spot Swat: My favorite thing to do. Little Howler: Let's deck the halls of the Tortuga.